


Three is better than two

by ang3lsh1



Category: Shame (2011), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, First Time Blow Jobs, Frottage, Incest, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1930995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ang3lsh1/pseuds/ang3lsh1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik has been tutoring Charles in Physics for awhile now. It's no secret that they're wildly attracted to each other, outside of themselves of course. The two of them are oblivious and are never going to make the first move on each other.</p>
<p>Brandon, Erik's twin, decides to take matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three is better than two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kageillusionz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageillusionz/gifts).



> Charles is one or two years younger than Erik and Brandon. I have no idea what years they are in, only that they are in high school, hence the underage tag. Age as you like.

“He’s watching you again, your boy with the big blue eyes and perpetual bed head,” Brandon says as he flops down beside Erik, slinging his arm around his shoulders, pulling him close conspiratorily.

His gaze flits up towards Charles' direction, who noticeably squeaks upon discovery, ducking down pretending to be absorbed in his notes, but the tell-tale blush seeps down his neck past his collar and for a fleeting moment Erik wants to peel that collar away and follow it down, with the tip of his nose.

“Have you made a move on him yet? I know you’ve been tutoring him for physics. Just look at him, those lips. Don’t pretend, I know you've wanked off to those cherry sucking lips in the shower before. I heard you that night.”

Brandon leans in closer, breath ghosting over the shell of his twin’s ear, “ Or how about the two of us taking him. Just think about how good those lips will feel wrapped around your cock while I take him from behind,” startling a growl out of Erik.

It doesn’t faze Brandon as he pulls back to meet Erik’s gaze. “No? Well I don’t mind either way, he’d be gorgeous spread out between us like a feast, and that ass that just begs to be licked or spanked. Do you think he’d like that? I bet he bruises easy, just think of that. Our boy covered in all our marks,” he continues on, sliding a hand up Erik’s thigh.

He can feel the blood pooling in his groin, cock straining up against the zipper of his jeans from Brandon’s words. Out of the corner of his eye, Charles is still sneaking glances at their table, nervously licking his lips which does not help his situation. 

Neither does Brandon, who notices and gives Charles a wink before planting a swift kiss on Erik’s lips, eliciting a high-pitched squeak from Charles, before he gets up to leave. 

Erik knows Brandon is going to crash the next tutoring session. 

***

This is the first time Charles has ever been to Erik’s room. They usually hold their tutoring sessions in the library or in the den downstairs, with Brandon in the den usually watching telly or gesturing furiously with the console controller. Charles could never remember which one. The Lehnsherr’s were usually out working late. It’s not unusual for Charles to stay on for dinner - he used to try to protest, insisting that he really should get home and not impose on them any further, but Erik had long succeeded in coercing Charles to stay, explaining that it really was not hardship for Brandon to stretch and prepare a meal for three instead of just two. 

Eventually Brendan would slouch in and go about preparing dinner for all three of them.

Today though, according to Erik, Brendan wanted full use of the kitchen to work on something; and Charles, despite his polite upbringing couldn't resist the chance to finally be able to glimpse into Erik’s private quarters. The first thing that came to mind was it was a quite large room, a large double bed in the middle with two desks on opposite sides.

He was startled into blinking when Erik explained, “ We've been sharing the same room since forever and our parents never really thought about breaking the habit,” breath ghosting over the top of his hair.

He ducks his head, flush rising to the roots of his hair, “Umm, so which is your desk? We should get started right?”

Erik gestures to further desk as he moves towards it leaving Charles at the door, clutching his books to his chest, trying to still the hammering, he’d never thought he’d be able to step so close into Erik’s space, never in his wildest dreams. Too lost in his excitement of actually being in Erik’s room, until he realises that they’re going to be working side by side on Erik’s desk, without the usual width of a table separating them. 

Charles swoons on the spot - at the prospect of sitting side by side, next to Erik, thighs almost touching, and maybe their hands would brush and then Erik would pause and hold his hand and then they’d look into each other’s eyes and then maybe kiss and it would be magical, except for the reality that Charles would be too distracted by Erik’s close proximity and would more likely irritate him by the lack of concentration and then Erik would wonder if Charles suddenly lost all his brain cells.

Clearly he did not think this through. _Abort! Abort!_ A sudden knock on the door startles Charles from his train of thoughts.

“Oh good, I'm not interrupting anything yet,” Brandon says as he steps into the room, taking in the two of them in the room. “I bet you haven’t even said anything to Charles here,” he directs at Erik.

“Of course I haven’t, I'm not going to force him into anything he doesn't want,” Erik growls at Brandon.

Charles watches the two of them have a furious argument without words - through narrowed eyes and raised eyebrows with the occasional head jerk in his direction before piping up, “This might be a bad time for a session so I'm just going to leave the both of you to hash things out and come back later.”

Brandon wraps an arm around Charles pulling him close. “No tutoring session tonight, Charlie. Though we did have a different sort of ‘tutoring’ session in mind, if you know what I mean,” he says with a leer.

Being pressed so close to the line of Brandon’s body while Erik watches on made Charles flush again, unsure about the innuendo. “I...I think I’d like that. If that’s what you’re asking,” he stutters. 

“Good,” Brandon says pulling Charles close, bending down to kiss him, full of teeth and hunger, before hoisting him on to the bed, so that Charles is sprawled in between Brandon’s legs facing Erik who watches on. 

It doesn't take long for Brandon to undo the buttons on Charles’ oxford, and spreading it revealing shoulders freckled over in cinnamon, to a pale chest with pink nipples pebbling in the cool air. He pulls the collar of the oxford shirt down further effectively trapping Charles hands behind his back, proceeding to bite down on Charles neck, making him gasp before laving at the bruise with his tongue, which turns it into a keen, one arm reaches around Charles waist to pull him closer, while the other hand reaches up to play with one nipple, rolling it between thumb and forefinger. Charles squirms on, all the while pressed against Brandon’s front, Brandon responds with a low groan and grinds up, driving Charles’ noises higher in pitch.

The sounds that Charles makes just goes straight to his cock. Brandon grins ferally as he looks up at Erik, who’s still across the room from them. “Are you sure you’re not going to join us, Erik?”

With enough wriggling and some help from Brandon, he manages to free his arms and stretches them out to Erik, ready to crawl over to Erik if it wasn’t for Brandon’s arms holding him back.

“Please, Erik,” Charles pleads.

He huffs in irritation, stripping the shirt off one-handed, stalking to the bed and crawling over to fit himself between the juncture of Charles legs, pressing himself close and kisses Charles. Much more gentle that Brandon’s previous kiss but no less firm. And it’s everything he’s been wanting for so long; his hands move up to tangle in Erik’s hand, so engrossed in it that he jumps when Brandon unbuttons his jeans to reach in and palm at his cock, biting down on Erik’s lower lip, causing him to yelp and Charles can only lick at it apologetically. 

“Don’t go about forgetting about me here,” he says, punctuating it by grinding up into Charles ass, making him push his groin up against Erik’s, and Charles’ brain short-circuits from the feel of Erik’s cock pressed against his. Another nip to his neck draws his attention back to Brandon, “I think it’s about time we took our pants off don’t you think?”

Charles nods eagerly as Brandon works his jeans down his hips, he looks up at Erik as he reaches for the button on his jeans, who nods, and rears up on his knees to make it easier for Charles. He crawls up on his hands and knees, reaching over unbuttoning Erik’s pants and his mouth pools with saliva when he sees the line of Erik’s cock, jutting out against his underwear. He leans in close, inhaling the scent of sweat and musk, breathing over Erik’s cock before flicking a look up at Erik.

“May I…” He trails off, swallowing before trying again, “May I suck you, please?”

Erik can’t get his pants off quick enough, shoving them to his knees before Charles has one hand on his hip to steady him while the other one grasping his shaft at his base. Then Charles is licking at the head of his cock, before trailing around his circumcision scar, then moving back up to lap at the slit of his head. He cards his hands through Charles’ hair which spurs him onto finally take him into his mouth, moving steadily down, trying to take all of Erik into his mouth, inch by inch. One hand moves to cup Charles cheek, who leans into it and Erik has to stop and try to pull out before it become too much. But as Erik moves, Charles makes a small noise of protest and swallows more of Erik’s cock, grasping at his hips.

Not to be outdone, Brandon pulls the rest of Charles pants down to his knees, hitching his hips up before placing both hands on the globes of his ass, parting them to reveal his pink hole and leans forwards to lave at it, making Charles jump and swallow too much of Erik’s cock, and he has to draw back coughing, wiping the spit away with the back of his hand.

Erik reacts by pulling Charles up and kisses him, lips swollen from sucking cock and Charles responds by grinding down on Erik, cock rubbing against cock and just mewling. 

Brandon pulls Charles down on to his side fitting his cock in between Charles’ thighs, rubbing up against his perineum, one hand coming round to grip one hip firmly, while the other roams over Charles’ chest to pinch and pluck at one nipple. Erik follows suit, tongue trailing over the constellation of freckles before laving at the other, neglected nipple, worrying with teeth, throwing one leg over Brandon’s hip, pulling himself tight against them as Charles frots against Erik’s cock. 

“What would you like us to do to you Charles?” Brandon asks, a little breathless as he continues to pump his cock in between his thighs, Erik pauses from laving at Charles nipples to watch the head of his twin’s cock appear before disappearing in between creamy, milky thighs, still pale but coarse hair starting to grow.

Charles whines at the feeling of Brandon’s cock as he rubs up against his perineum before nudging at the soft sac of his balls. “I don’t.. “ his voice coming out in little hitches. “I'm not sure…I mean I've never—”

“Shhh…” Erik kisses him softly. “Anything you like, it doesn't have to be done to you, just tell us what would you like.”

“That’s right pet,” Brandon nuzzles at Charles’ ear. “We could put on a show for you if you like, just wank each other off.” One hand slowly tugs on Charles’ cock. “Or I could spread Erik for you, go down on him while you feed him your cock. Anything for you tonight, we’re yours.” He rolls his hips, pulling Charles flush against him, making Charles yelp, “Just tell us what you think of, late at night, when you've got your hands down your pants, slowly wanking yourself off.”

Erik pulls off them, spreading himself out on the bed as he watches Brandon whisper all sorts of dirty little deeds to Charles, who whimpers and wriggles about in his arms, face flushed and Erik is delighted to find that yes, it does spread all the way down his chest, down to his nipples, pink and hard, just begging to be nuzzled at. But for now, he’s content to watch as Brandon slowly rolls his hips, watching his twin’s cock disappear and reappear in between those pale thighs, slowly suffusing over as Charles grows aroused. 

Truly an English rose, their Charles.

Charles covers his face with his hands for a moment, taking a deep breath, before blurting out, “I’d like to suck on Erik’s cock while riding your cock,” he says primly. “Please.”

Brandon throws a self-satisfied smirk over to Erik, but he can’t care at the moment, because Charles is crawling over towards Erik on all fours before kneeling over his cock, breath ghosting over his cockhead. He doesn't waste any time, pressing his tongue over Erik’s slit, before breathing in through his nose and slowly swallows Erik down, pausing every few minutes to force his gag reflex back. 

Erik groans as he watches his cock disappear past Charles pretty, red lips, twisting his fingers in the bedsheets, trying not to writhe too much, but his self-control fails and he thrusts up into Charles’ warm wet mouth, forcing Charles to take too much too soon. Startled, Charles chokes and pulls off to cough and catch his breath. Brandon watches the ongoings with Charles’ ass still pointed in his direction, who takes it as invitation to land a smack on one pert bottom. 

Charles jumps at that, stilling for a moment. 

Erik shoots Brandon a glare over Charles, who’s still bent over his cock, but Brandon dismisses his concerns with a shake of his head, lifting his chin towards Charles, who continues bobbing his head up and down Erik’s cock, after catching his breath. He even wriggles his bottom harder in Brandon’s direction. He raises an eyebrow and looks over to his twin, but Erik’s too caught up in watching Charles, doubling his efforts to try and swallow down Erik’s cock as though he’s starving for it.

He files away Charles’ reaction for future deviances, leaning towards the bedside drawers.

The bed dips again when Brandon comes back with lube and proceeds to hitch Charles hips up, using his fingers to circle round Charles hole, before dipping one finger in slowly, giving Charles time to get used to the sensation. He isn’t prepared for Charles to push back on him. Grinning, _oh yes_ , Charles has definitely been thinking about them in bed. He presses Charles down by the small of his back before pressing two fingers in, slowly scissoring them, giving him time to adjust to it before slowly withdrawing and pushing them back in again, making Charles groan around Erik’s cock. 

When Charles is able to take three of his fingers easily, Brandon lines his cock up against Charles hole and slowly presses in, sinking inch by inch, not giving Charles time to get used to it and Charles chokes at the sensation of being filled from both ends so thoroughly. 

They share a long moment - when Brandon bottoms out in Charles - the air filled with the sound of Charles ragged breathing as Brandon doubles over Charles, pressing kisses against the freckles that still stand out amidst the flush of pink. Erik settles on petting Charles hair, tugging on it occasionally, murmuring all sorts of sweet endearments which only spurs Charles on to suck harder, working over Erik’s cock.

Brandon pulls out slowly, the feel of Charles clenching down on him is exquisite, before pushing back in, slowly building up to a firm rhythm that Erik matches, thrusting in and out of Charles mouth, one hand stroking over Charles’ cheek, feeling his cock move in and out of his mouth, while the other cards through chestnut hair. He closes his eyes as he leans into Erik’s palm, eyelashes fluttering, giving himself over to the sensation of being so thoroughly claimed by his twins.

Until bright blue eyes startle open when Brandon tightens his grip on Charles hips, pulling him off as he settles back with him still in Brandon’s lap, languidly thrusting up into Charles. Brandon’s hands wanders up Charles waist tugging on gently, encouraging Charles to move on his cock. Charles complies easily, biting his lip every time he falls back, feeling Brandon fill him. Before bringing his attention back to the other Lehnsherr twin, watching him with a gaze that grows hotter as Erik’s eyes slides down over his cock to watch his twin’s cock disappear inside him.

“You said I could have anything I want,” Charles asks holding out both hands for Erik.

Erik crawls towards Charles, gently clasping as his wrists, placing soft kisses on Charles’ upturned palms before pushing himself up to kiss Charles softly, coaxing his tongue out, turning the kiss messier. He ends the kiss by gently nipping at those bruised lips, stained a further red. “Anything you want.”

“Anything you want, pet,” Brandon punctuates this by biting down on Charles neck, making him shiver, both hands trailing up to pinch at Charles pebbled nipples as Erik dips down to lick at one.

“I want both of you in me.”

Brandon’s cock twitches, he didn't think he could grow any harder, still buried deep within Charles. He groans as he rests his forehead on the back of Charles nape, “You can’t just come out and say things like that, pet, and not expect consequences.”

“Are you sure, Charles?” Erik asks, startled into lifting his head, neglecting one poor bruised nipple.

Charles surges up and kisses him hard, one hand clutching Erik’s nape to hold him closer while his other hand grasps Brandon’s, cupping it around his cock.

“Yes,” he pants out. “More than anything.”

Unable to believe his luck Brandon fumbles at the sheets around himself for that neglected tube of lube while his twin exchanges lazy kisses with Charles who’s still grinding down on his cock.

Once he manages to locate the errant tube, Charles slowly pulls himself off, wobbling a bit on trembling knees. He makes to move himself, in order to give them all room to maneuver but Brandon holds onto him by the waist.

“Now now, you stay here, pet. Right where we can keep our hands on you.” Brandon chuckles, as Erik presses closer, facing Brandon who does the same. Tangling their legs together to make it easier to line their cocks up together, Brandon places on hand on Charles waist to help steady him while the other smooths more lube over their cocks.

Erik, in turn, spends his time craning his neck to lave at Charles’ other neglected nipple, one hand helping to hold him steady and the other slowly working his fingers into Charles hole, dipping in and out, to add more lube. He’s got four fingers in when he looks over to Brandon who’s watching his fingers disappear into Charles with hunger.

“Next time, Charles, how would you feel if one of us tries to fit our whole hand in you?”

There’s no warning when Charles clenches down hard on his fingers and grips Erik’s shoulders so hard, he knows he’s going to have four little bleeding crescents.

“Fuck. I need your cocks in me now.”

Erik doesn't need any more prodding, gently pulling his fingers out and he’s holding both their cocks steady as Charles slowly lowers himself onto their cocks. For a long breathless moment, they both watch as Charles sinks down slowly, inch by inch until he finally bottoms out, panting for breath.

“Just take your time, pet,” Brandon croons as he mouths hotly over the shell of Charles ear.

Nodding, Charles reaches back towards Brandon, tugging at the hairs on the nape of his neck, mouthing his jaw before kissing him on the lips, small, pink tongue trailing to lick at the crease of Brandon’s lips.

The other rolls his balls in the palm of his hand, before tugging and caressing them gently and Charles is coming in long white stripes all over his belly and Erik’s chest, clenching down hard of the twins who come spilling over themselves, filling him inside.

Charles is propped up by the twins, Brandon pressing his forehead against the nape of his neck, while Erik plasters himself all over Charles’ front, resting his cheek against Charles shoulder, gasping against the side of his neck.

They take a few breaths to collect themselves before Charles slowly pulls himself off on wobbly knees, before collapsing on his side. gasping “Wow. Ahaha just wow.”

“Also, yes. To the fisting. Next time.” He suddenly sits up, startled into a realization. “There is going to be a next time right? This isn't just a one time thing?” Charles chews on his bottom lip.

Erik uses his thumb to gently pry Charles’ lower lip loose before leaning in to lick at it, then kissing it gently. “Anything you want.”

Brandon follows up with another kiss. “You’re not ridding yourself of us that easily,pet.”

**Author's Note:**

> The long awaited follow-up to the postcard fic I sent to **kageillusionz** last year. It was going to be for her birthday then it kind of slipped my mind? 
> 
> Also your long awaited reward for finishing up your big bang.
> 
> Thanks to my lovely, speedy betas **velvetcadence** and **ourgirlFriday**. Any remaining mistakes are entirely my own.


End file.
